


Professor Hale's Writing Group

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: When Peter had gotten his PhD, he'd been expecting that he'd probably end up teaching. The fact that he's now at Stanford instead of a small community college isn't a shock to him, but he is pleased. He's less pleased at the fact that since he's the newest member of the English department, having replaced an old professor who said fuck it all and quit after fall quarter, it falls on him to facilitate a writing group that the college hosts.OrPeter's favorite student Stiles writes porn.





	

When Peter had gotten his PhD, he'd been expecting that he'd probably end up teaching. The fact that he's now at Stanford instead of a small community college isn't a shock to him, but he is pleased. He's less pleased at the fact that since he's the newest member of the English department, having replaced an old professor who said fuck it all and quit after fall quarter, it falls on him to facilitate a writing group that the college hosts. 

Every Thursday after his Creative Writing 201 class, a dozen students troop in and set up the desks in a circle, which Peter thinks is rather kindergarten of them, but no one asked him. The idea itself isn't a bad one, and the department has been doing it for years. All of the students, either in the English department or not, that feel like they aren't getting their creative juices out in class gather together once a week for a writing group. Some teachers even give extra credit to students that join. Sometimes they critique and edit each other's work, sometimes they share work that's inspiring, sometimes they do prompts. Sometimes, like today, they do a round robin, where each student writes a paragraph of a story then passes it to the next person and they continue it. Wonderful in theory, but every time this happens, there's always a kid or two that's bound to fuck it up. 

This time, it's a little shithead named Blake

"Kayla is mourning the death of her father," Erica, one of the feistier girls in the group, says through gritted teeth. "She doesn't care about the size of Adam's 'bulging biceps'." 

"She can do both!" Blake insists. He's the worst kind of person at this group, Peter feels. He's one of the kids that's made it obvious that he's just here for extra credit and doesn't actually care about writing at all. Peter wishes this were a graded group so he could fail him.

"Well, she isn't," Erica snaps. She glances down at the paper Blake had passed her and grimaces. "So you're saying that at her father's funeral, 'Her eyes go to the handsome Adam. His biceps are bulging in his shirt. He is very handsome. She forgets for a sec that her dad is dead.' Really."

"We can write what we want, this is a round robin!" Blake says.

Erica looks to Peter helplessly and well, that's what he's here for, to facilitate discussion.

"This is a round robin," Peter agrees. "But one of the things we need to be sure we do is look for contextual evidence. Boyd set up a great funeral scene, Stiles and Erica added to it, setting up the characters for an emotional showdown then catharsis. Isaac added depth to the character of Kayla, specifically about her complex feelings about her father, including abandonment and love. Generally, we want to try to build off what is already in front of us, not add a new element this close to the conclusion."

"I can still write what I want," Blake pouts.

Peter wants to bang his head against his desk. Next to him, Stiles seems to be thinking the same thing. Stiles is one of the students that Peter can tell is here because he wants to be. English isn't his major, so he's here because he loves it. And his patience seems to be wearing even thinner than Peter's.

"You can," Peter agrees. "Try to remember that this is a group exercise, though. The point is the build on each other's work in a way that seems natural. This isn't Madlibs."

Blake grumbles but snatches the paper from Erica. Erica mouths 'thank you' to Peter before rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. Peter's right there with her. 

They end the group on a writing prompt ('Make your favorite character immortal. What would they do?') before breaking for the day. Blake, still sullen about the lack of romance at the funeral, leaves first, grumbling the whole time. Erica looks like she might strangle him, but Boyd puts himself between them. It's most students' last class of the day, or even the week, so they're anxious to get out. Eventually it's just Peter left with Stiles because the boy's bag once again has spilled all over the floor.

"Be careful, I'll start thinking you do this for my attention," Peter jokes while helping Stiles pick up his books and pens. The boy flushes bright red and _oh_ isn't that interesting?

Stiles definitely is his favorite in the group, right in front of Erica. Besides being beautiful, and apparently completely unaware of that, he's shockingly creative and has a knack for writing that just isn't common. His hurried, half-assed works tend to be better than some of his upper level students' carefully thought out novels. 

"I don't suppose you can kick people out of the group?" Stiles suggest half-heartedly. 

"Unfortunately not," Peter says.

"Figures," Stiles says. "Well, see you next week, Professor Hale."

"Have a good weekend, Stiles," Peter says.

_Professor Hale_. He's called Professor Hale everyday and thinks nothing of it, but somehow it's different the way Stiles says it. He makes it sound illicit, like something whispered in his office so no one else can hear. Peter's never had a professor/student kink before, but he thinks he might be developing one. Or maybe it's just for Stiles.

The next writing group session doesn't help that at all. One of Peter's fellow professors has assigned out death and sex scenes for her students, saying they're usually the hardest to write and they need to get practice. Peter wants to kill her. Half of the group is taking that class, so that's what they focus on that day. Blake is thrilled since he can finally write all the bulging bicep loving that he wants. His sex scene isn't actually half bad. It needs some work, but Peter's seen worse.

Most people went with a death scene, assuming it would be easier (spoiler alert: it isn't). Erica, Boyd, and Stiles all do sex scenes though, and it's Stiles' that is killing Peter. Peter's seen a lot of smut in his life, but this must have been written just to torture him. Boyd's is rather straightforward and vanilla, though very well-written. Erica skirts the edge of BDSM well enough that the uneducated won't really notice, but Stiles just dives right into the deep end, complete with a professor kink, spanking, and safewording. Peter isn't the only one adjusting his pants as they read, though he's the most subtle about it.

"Holy shit," Erica says when she's done. "I'm glad I don't have a dick because my boner would be super obvious."

Blake is flushed, as are a few others. Erica is giving Boyd a significant look and Peter has a good idea of what they're going to be doing after this.

"Suggestions or comments?" Peter asks. So far, Erica has been the only one that's said anything.

"I would maybe explain the concept of a safeword before Sam uses it," Boyd says. "I feel like a good chunk of people won't know what it is at first."

Stiles nods and makes a note on the paper in front of him. Stiles is rather good about taking feedback and actually using it. There's a brief discussion with a boy who insists that BDSM is abuse, which Peter shuts down fairly quickly with a nice overview of BDSM and consent. He doesn't think he's imagining the intrigued look Stiles is sending him.

The rest of the group time seems to crawl. There's still heat coursing through Peter's veins and he's glad the desk is hiding his lap because no matter how many death scenes they read through, he's still thinking about Stiles' sex scene, about Sam being spanked by Professor Hart, being fucked over Professor Hart's desk...Peter needs this to be over so he can go to his office and take care of this. 

The class runs longer than usual, to Peter's surprise. He'd expected the students to be uncomfortable with each other after intense sex scenes and some pretty explicit deaths, but they seem to be reveling in it. They're asking each other more questions, picking each other's brains. He'd be proud if he weren't so damn hard.

Peter waits until they all leave before he stands, not wanting anyone to see how much he's been _enjoying_ a certain story. Luckily, his coat is long enough to hide the front of his jeans on the short walk across campus to his office. He nods to Stiles and his group of friends as he passes and doesn't miss the obvious once over Stiles sends him. He tries not to preen but really, he puts effort into how he looks. He likes the stares, especially Stiles'.

Peter nods to fellow professors in the halls before finally making it to the solitude of his office. He has twenty minutes before his department meeting, plenty of time. He pops the button of his jeans and slides the zipper down carefully, finally freeing his thick cock. Stiles' story is still on his mind and as Peter squeezes his cock, he can imagine it's Stiles being fucked over his professor's desk. He can see himself slamming into the boy, marking up his pale skin. 

Peter groans and is about to grab for the hand lotion he keeps on his desk when he hears a voice approaching his door. He manages to roll his chair forward, hiding his lower body and the hand still on his cock from view just in time. The door swings open to reveal Stiles, who's already talking. 

"Hey Professor Hale, about the group prompt you assigned, I-" 

Stiles stills and narrows his eyes. He glances from the lotion on Peter's desk to his story in front of Peter, to where Peter's hand disappears beneath the desk and smirks. Peter tenses, Stiles _knows._

Stiles closes the door behind him and locks it (Peter can't believe he hadn't himself, rookie mistake) and saunters over to Peter's side of the desk. 

"Is something wrong, Professor Hale?" Stiles asks innocently.

Peter's cock jumps in his hand and he tries not to react. 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Peter says carefully. 

"Professor Hart isn't a random character you know," Stiles says, taking a step closer. 

"Oh?" Peter asks. 

"Yeah," Stiles says. He gracefully drops to his knees next to Peter's chair. "Professor Hale." 

His voice has dropped to a husky tone and Peter can't help stroking his cock at the beautiful sight of Stiles on his knees. Stiles doesn't miss the movement and he licks his lips, eyes darkening. There a hundred reasons to stop this now. His job, for one. Morals, he supposes. But fuck it. Peter rolls his chair back and rotates so he's facing Stiles, exposing his hand still on his fat dick. Stiles' mouth opens a little and yes, that's exactly what Peter wants. 

"Are you going to stare, or are you going to put that mouth of yours to work?" Peter asks, echoing what Professor Hart had said in Stiles' story. 

It works like a charm. Stiles gets a full body shiver and shuffles forward on his knees. Peter cards his free hand through Stiles' hair when the boy is snug between his thighs. Stiles looks up with those big brown eyes and at that moment, even though Stiles is the one on his knees, Peter is the one that feels helpless. 

"Yes, Professor," Stiles says, then smirks at the way Peter's cock twitches at that.

Peter expects Stiles to start slow, but the boy gives a long lick up his shaft before immediately swallowing him down. Peter's head hits the back of his chair. Stiles sucks him down like it's his mission. His mouth is hot and Peter swears he can see the outline of his cock in Stiles' throat. Seeing Stiles' lips stretched around Peter's thick cock is absolutely obscene and so fucking perfect. 

Peter's had plenty of blowjobs before, but none as enthusiastic as this. Stiles moans around his cock, like he takes pure pleasure from just going down on Peter. When Peter tightens his hold on Stiles' hair and experimentally tugs, Stiles makes the most beautiful whining sound that Peter has to do it again. He tugs harder, almost gagging Stiles on his cock and the boy immediately reaches between his own legs, shoving a hand down his pants.

"That's it," Peter says. "Touch yourself for me. Are you going to come like this? All worked up from your professor's dick in your mouth? Are you going to be a good boy and come for me?"

Stiles moans around Peter and the vibrations are so good that Peter tightens his hand in Stiles' hair and pushes his hips forward, all but fucking the boy's mouth. Stiles seems more than fine with it, moving the hand in his pants faster and faster as he tries to keep up with Peter's speed. Pleasure is building in Peter and as much as he wants this to last, he knows he's going to come very soon. 

"Do you want me to come down your throat, Stiles? Do you want to swallow all your professor's cum?" Peter grunts out.

Stiles nods rapidly and that's all Peter needs. He groans and comes in Stiles' mouth, never taking his eyes off him as Stiles' eyes close in bliss. Stiles' hand speeds up and before Peter's even finished emptying himself down Stiles' throat, Stiles is groaning and stilling. He pulls off Peter and opens his eyes, looking a little dazed. 

"Good boy," Peter murmurs, wiping a bit of cum off the corner of Stiles' mouth with his thumb.

"Anything for you, Professor," Stiles says with a grin. 

Peter passes his a box of tissues and lets him clean himself up while Peter tucks himself back in his jeans and makes sure he looks presentable for the department meeting. 

"Here," Peter says, pressing his business card into Stiles' hands. Underneath his office number, he's scribbled his cell. "In case you have any more questions about the prompts."

Stiles grins and give him a two fingered salute.

"Whatever you say, Professor Hale."

Peter is pretty sure he's going to get an erection every time someone calls him that from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
